


this family

by sillycharityx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: #soft, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillycharityx/pseuds/sillycharityx
Summary: the final scene tonight was basically asking for a continuation to be written wasn't it?
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	this family

**This Family.**

She was so engrossed in her research she almost didn’t hear him. The slow footsteps – barely making a sound. That’s the thing you see – when you live with children. When you watch them grow in front of your eyes. You become accustomed to how they sound. Which footsteps mean excitement? Which mean sadness? Which mean a question? It’s the latter that are approaching her right now. Glancing up she sees him. The little boy she so desperately loves like one of her own. Because he  _ is  _ her own.

‘What can I do for you Johnnybobs?’ She asks as she closes the computer in front of her.

‘Mummy said to come get you.’ Never one for many words he reaches out for her hand and tugs. Charity just smiles – rising from her seat. Something in the back of her mind is telling her to give the living room a bit of a tidy – she doubts anyone will be back downstairs tonight. She can’t find the energy to care about the leftover dishes and cold mugs of tea scattered across the room, however. Choosing instead to follow the young Woodfield up the stairs.

He giggles as Charity chases him.

He trips ever so slightly.

Charity is there.

Charity catches him.

She’ll always catch him, she thinks, as he loops his little arms around her neck, head dropping to rest on her shoulder.

‘Are you tired Mr?’ She murmurs, placing a kiss to his crown. He shakes his head, but the stifled yawn gives him away. ‘Come on, let’s go find mummy.’ Now, she might have mistaken it, but she’s sure she felt his arms tighten at that word… Her own certainly pulled him closer. Charity lifts him onto her hip. It’s getting more and more difficult to do so lately – both boys have been going through growth spurt after growth spurt.

Together they make their way down the hall. Pictures litter the walls – a mix of family photos and the best of the artwork brought home from school and nursery. In her boredom at home, Vanessa had them printed onto canvases online… She had even dug out an old drawing of Noah’s that Charity kept in her bedside table. Charity smirks as she remembers the embarrassed blush on his face when he noticed it on the wall for the first time. He mumbled something about it being sappy, but Charity knows he glances at it every single time he walks past.

Charity can hear Moses and Vanessa chattering away as they approach the big bedroom. She doesn’t pay attention to the words, choosing instead to let the warmth of their voices soothe the worry that has been slowly building in her mind since her conversation with Priya.

‘There you are!’ Vanessa exclaims as Charity and Johnny enter. ‘I had to send out a search party!’ She gestures to the boy still clinging to Charity. ‘Five minutes you said!’

‘Sorry babe – I lost track of time… legal jargon is just too tempting…’ She winks, easing the young boy down onto the bed. She makes quick work of pulling on her pyjamas - not even needing a raised eyebrow from Vanessa to pick up her dirty washing and put it in the basket. She does it automatically now… Anything to lighten the load for Vanessa.

Lifting Johnny up once more she climbs into the bed herself, pulling Johnny onto her lap under the duvet. She shifts closer to Vanessa, her arm immediately stretching across the smaller woman’s shoulders. Vanessa needs little encouragement to lean straight into the contact – snuggling in to Charity’s side.

She’s cold – Charity notes. Even wrapped up in her dressing gown. Every time she closes her eyes now she can see Vanessa shivering on the sofa, quietly suffering, instead of burdening Charity. She pushes those images away, instead looking to Vanessa’s other side. Where Moses is impatiently tapping his hands on every available surface.

‘What are we watching then?’ Charity asks, as Johnny gets comfortable on her lap.

‘Coco. The boys picked it out – Moses said he liked the colours in the title.’ Vanessa tilts her head up watching Charity squint at the TV. ‘One day you’ll actually wear the reading glasses I bought you.’

‘Today isn’t that day babe… Unless of course, you want me to go downstairs and get them…’ She teases – making no effort to move. Vanessa if possible, snuggles in even closer, shaking her head. ‘What’s it about then?’

‘I’m not too sure, but it’s Pixar so I’m sure it’ll be fine.’ Vanessa yawns, pressing play. Charity places a silent bet that Vanessa will be asleep within the first half an hour.

‘That film about the fish was Pixar too and that terrified this one!’ Charity whispers nodding to the boy sitting on her lap. ‘It cost me a bar of chocolate every time he needed a bath for a good month.’

‘I think we need to talk about your bribery habits Charity…’

There’s a pointed sigh from the other side of the vet. Charity cranes her neck to see Moses. She almost snorts at the look on his face. It’s pure Vanessa.

‘Yes?’ She questions him.

‘You’re talking too loud.’

‘The film hasn’t even started yet!’ Charity counters – readying herself for whatever amusing response he’ll have.

‘Sorry Moses – we’ll be quiet from now on.’ Vanessa smiles easily, stretching her arm out to pull him in for a cuddle too.

‘Spoilsport.’ Charity mutters. To which Vanessa just squeezes her thigh. Right where she’s ticklish. A surprised yelp escapes at that. Both Moses and Vanessa turn to her and raise their eyebrows in synch. ‘Oh I see how it is. It’s a good job you’re on my side Johnnybobs.’ The younger boy doesn’t even look up – engrossed completely in the animation on screen. With another kiss to the top of his head Charity relaxes into the pillows behind her and settles down.

Fifteen minutes.

Then she feels Vanessa completely sink into her side.

Sleep taking over.

Charity smirks. She won the bet with herself. Both boys are still awake – watching intently. It’s alright so far – the film. Something about ancestors and remembering them. She hadn’t been paying too much attention really. Choosing instead to focus on Vanessa.

Like always.

When Vanessa is awake, so is Charity. It’s only when she’s asleep – safe in Charity’s arms that Charity allows herself to unwind completely. Even then she’s still got one ear listening for disruption to the even breaths leaving Vanessa. Any discomfort and it’s like Charity can feel it too. In her heart. But her breathing is even tonight, her face relaxed into a small smile pressed into Charity’s collar bone. So Charity smiles too – and turns back to the film.

Charity is the only one still awake. Both boys had dropped off about an hour in… At the point when the main character in the film had found who he thought was his dad. Finally reunited – and disappointed. She knew how that felt. She continued to watch.

Ten minutes from the end the tears started. She wasn’t sure if it was the film making her cry… Maybe it was life. The whole messy lot of it. Her life. Her children that she loved so dearly. The woman by her side. The fear within her. The terror at being left alone. After all these years – that is what remained. No matter how many people she surrounded herself with, the thought of being completely alone petrified her. For two years Vanessa had calmed that fear ever so, by just being present. Now though, the tired lines etched into her face and the aches that plagued her daily did nothing but remind Charity of that fear. She could lose her. They might not get their forever.

The boy in the film had fought so hard to be with his family. That’s what Charity is trying to do. Surely if she fights hard enough they will beat this? They will survive. Vanessa has to survive.

She silently wishes over and over in her head as the credits roll. Her eyes shut tight. She wishes for their family to be okay. To be happy. To stay whole.

It’s late when Vanessa stirs slightly. She shifts from her comfortable resting spot, noticing the quiet. Everyone is asleep. The TV has switched itself off. Moses is tucked into her side still – mouth agape. Johnny is curled up on Charity’s stomach, clutching at her pyjama top. Charity’s eyes have opened.

‘What’s up babe?’ She whispers.

‘Nothing.’ Vanessa reaches up to kiss her gently. ‘Absolutely nothing. Go back to sleep.’

Vanessa smiles.

This family.  This is what she’s fighting for. 


End file.
